


Traitor

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was an adventure... Now it was a nightmare. Ho Chi Minh City wasn't all it was cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #10](http://www.livejournal.com/community/af100/14717.html): _"backstory"_

She hated it here.

At first it was an adventure: living among humans, trading fairy magic for magic of a human kind. But now she understood the epithet: Mud People, mud hearts. This slum was foul.

And her magic was running out.

She wanted to go back to her people, back to Haven. She wanted to go back to being herself.

She would give anything to have her old life back. But she knew it was impossible. She was an Outcast, forever. Whatever she offered, nobody could grant her amnesty.

...Or could they?

Another chapter of her story was beginning.


End file.
